


Nothing will melt your mercenary heart faster than the love of a child

by Bettyboop13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Babysitting, Dads for a day, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Cream, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettyboop13/pseuds/Bettyboop13
Summary: Spideypoola scary-looking person who unintentionally makes kids cry and a daycare volunteer meet at a children-filled park au
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 34
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt stolen (?) from: https://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists 
> 
> I wanna work on my writing skills so I can finish other fics I've started, so I'm challenging myself to write Spideypool. :)) Don't forget to go check out day the previous days work by clicking on the series title!
> 
> NOTE: I have Morgan at being 4 or 5

Peter was enjoying the afternoon sun in the park, watching children run around chasing each other, keeping an eye out for one brunette in particular. Mr Stark’s daughter. Peter had become Morgan’s official babysitter, getting paid well over the average babysitter wage, he was hanging around so much Morgan became attached to him. And he loved the little tyke like she was his baby sister, so he was more than happy to spend time with her when he wasn’t being Spiderman or working for the paper.

Suddenly there was screaming. All parent’s and guardian’s heads alike snapped around as a gang of small children were crying and running. And it was not the playful screaming. Peter’s heart practically stopped as he looked for Morgan. She wasn’t easily scared but sure enough, she was making a beeline for him.

“Morgan?” Peter asked worried and she ran and jumped into his arms. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s a scary man over there!” She whispered, pointing over to the thicket of trees. Peter peered in the direction she and the other children were pointing, some kids sobbing. Peter felt inside him for a familiar spidey tingle, but it was all quiet. Whoever it was, they weren’t dangerous. But Peter still thought someone lurking near a child’s playground was no good news.

“I’m going to put you down, okay? I’m going to go check it out.” Peter gave Morgan’s back a comforting rub, but she clung to him when he tried putting her down.

“No! I wanna go with you!” She frowned grumpily

“What if it’s dangerous, Gonzo?” Peter pouted, hoping their secret code name might win her over, but her frown stayed. Morgan knew Peter would protect her, being a superhero and all, and she had no worries about his secret identity being exposed.

“Fine, you little rebel. I will web you to a tree if this goes badly.” Peter muttered to her, and Morgan smiled, happy to get her way. Peter walked towards the trees, the other parents and children calming down to watch. His spidey senses still remained quiet, and soon he was close enough to see who it was and immediately turned around to the other park patrons.

“Just shadows guys!” He waved, smiling. “We’re all good here.”

The parents visually relaxed and the children complained that it was lie, but the parents stopped listening. Peter continued smiling but didn’t walk back, and Morgan kept her eyes on the thicket.

“But Petey there _is_ someone!” She whispered, practically shaking.

“It’s alright,” Peter said through his fake smile. “He’s my friend.” Morgan gasped like that was the _most_ salacious news. “He’s not supposed to be here, try not to look at him. Here let’s look at these flowers!”

Peter squatted down with Morgan and pretended to look at the flowers growing in the grass. Morgan squatted also, shuffling in between Peter’s legs for protection, not taking her eyes off the man. Peter didn’t look up, pointing at the grass.

“Wade, what the heck are you doing here?” Peter asked the trees.

“I uh… came to find you.” They answered. “Fuck – I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare the kids.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t lurk in the bushes like a creep. It’s okay Gonzo,” Peter stroked Morgan’s head. “This is Wade. He’s Spiderman’s annoying friend but he’s not dangerous.”

“I need to talk to you.” Wade stepped a little closer.

“Don’t.” Peter warned. “You’ll send people running and screaming.”

Peter had meant it as a joke, but Wade stepped back again, hurt. It was true though. Wade should know better than to approach a children’s playground. Morgan hesitantly got up and walked over to the thicket of trees, tilting her head.

“He’s not so scary. He looks a bit… scrambled eggs.”

Peter had gone back to get their bags and walked out of the park past the thicket, where Wade popped out and joined them, hood over his head. Morgan stared at him, smiling. Peter relaxed now they were on a lonely path away from strangers.

“What’s up?”

“Uh,” Wade looked at the child walking between them. “Not sure it’s G rated.”

“That’s okay! I hear mommy and daddy talking about adult stuff all the time.” Morgan nodded, confident that she would understand.

“I dunno sweetie, it’s probably gross adult stuff like beating up bad guys.” Peter gave her a look and she wrinkled her nose.

“Whose child _is_ this?” Wade indicated to her with both hands.

“My daddy is Iron Man!” Morgan shouted, only for Peter to cover her mouth and give her a glare within a slit second.

“What did daddy say about telling people that!”

“To not to. Sorry.” Morgan looked down. Peter straightened but nodded, Wade looked surprised.

“Old metal dick has a spawn, huh?”

“Wade.” Peter frowned.

“Sorry. I know your dad, kid. He doesn’t like me much.” Wade looked sad and Morgan shrugged it off.

“He doesn’t like loads of people.”

“That’s true.”

“Can we get ice cream now?” Morgan looked up at Peter, taking his hand.

“I dunno Gonzo, it’s getting late. It’ll be dinner time soon.” Peter bit his lip; he had promised but he did not want to face Pepper’s wrath if he returned Morgan full of ice cream close to dinner.

“You promised!” Morgan shouted, stopping in her tracks.

“Morgan.” Peter sighed

“Mr Wade can come too! He looks like he needs ice cream.”

Peter looked up at Wade, who looked perplexed how one can look like they need ice cream. Peter hadn’t seen Wade around in a while… and was curious to see what the news was.

“Alright but only one scoop!” Peter held up a warning finger to her. Morgan giggled and started walking again. She then held onto Wade’s hand as well, skipping between them. Peter blushed softly and glanced at Wade, who looked about ready to die.

“So, try and be as PG as possible.” Peter looked at Wade, who currently had a mouthful of ice cream. Morgan sat between them at the small table at the gelato shop, content with her double scoop of vanilla and blackcurrant. Peter had opted for just one scoop of chocolate and Wade got three scoops of coffee, rainbow and double choc.

“Right. Um,” Wade glanced at Morgan, but she wasn’t listening. “I just, wanted to tell you where I’d been. There’s some… fu - bad guy business.” Peter nodded in approval of Wade’s filter, first time ever he’d seen Wade use one. “And also, I dunno I just… m-missed you.”

Peter gave him a small smile, as Morgan got to her feet, very enthusiastic about that last bit.

“ARE YOU GUYS DATING??” She asked, eyeballs about to fall out of her head.

“Morgs, sit down!” Peter grabbed her arm, sleeve inches away from the purple ice cream. She plopped back down but turned her wide gaze on Peter. “No, we aren’t. Now, finish your ice cream nosey.”

“But he missed you!”

“He’s my friend!”  
“I mean…” Wade rolled his shoulders and smirked, Peter wasn’t impressed.

“He likes you, Petey!” Morgan was nearly hysterical.

“Shhh,” Peter frowned. He didn’t like getting called out like this, especially since he wasn’t entirely sure of his own feelings towards Wade. Like… they were positive.

“Do you like him too??” Morgan’s jaw hung open. Wade sat forward, also interested.

“I didn’t think I’d be babysitting _two babies_ today.” Peter scoffed, he got up to put his and Wade’s cup in the bin. He came back over to see Wade wiping Morgan’s mouth with the napkin. Peter’s heart spasmed. Wade Wilson being soft??

“Time to go, Gonzo. You done?” Peter asked and Morgan kissed at Wade in thanks.

“Yeap!” She jumped off her seat. “Wade you’re coming too? I wanna show you my action figures!”

“O-oh. I don’t know if your parents would -”

“I got a really cool Deadpool one!” Morgan beamed; Wade froze. “And a,” She leant close to him, looking at Peter. “Spiderman.”

“Hey!” Peter glared at her with a smile. She shrieked and ran away, Peter running after her leaving a bewildered and touched Wade to follow.

Wade and Peter arrived at Stark tower as the sun was setting, Morgan taking a cat nap on Peter’s shoulder. Wade sort of wanted to hold her but was afraid he would drop her.

“She’s really Stark’s?” Wade asked softly so not to wake her.

“Yeah? Why don’t believe it?” Peter used his key to get into the living quarters. Neither parent would be happy at having an unexpected visitor, but Morgan would scream bloody murder if she woke up without Wade there to be shown her toys. Plus, Peter was getting addicted to seeing the big scary mercenary act soft and fatherly to the little girl.

“She’s just, so sweet. And soft.” Wade touched her hair.

“I think she get’s that from her mom.” Peter joked as they got inside. “We’re home!” He called, Morgan jumping awake and rubbing her eye. She looked around, then got a bit frantic until she saw Wade as still with them.

“Let’s go to my room!” Morgan squirmed down from Peter’s grip, taking Wade’ hand again.

“What in the hell is this?” An angry voice asked, and the three looked up to see a shocked Mrs Potts-Stark staring at them.

“We made a friend mommy!” Morgan grinned. Peter mouthed a reassurance to her, and Pepper relaxed a bit. “Come on my room is this way.”

Morgan dragged Wade down the hallway as Pepper stormed over to Peter.

“You know him??”

“He’s fine, trust me. He’s Wade, I’ve known him for years.” Peter reassured her, she relaxed further. If Peter trusted someone with Morgan than they must be okay. “Is uh, Mr Stark around?”

“He’s downstairs, why?”

“Just should get Wade out before he gets back up.”

“Why?’ Pepper peered at him. “Who is he really?”

“…Deadpool.”

Pepper paled. “Oh god.”

“It’s fine, he quite infatuated with her. He wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Peter said, knowing it wasn’t true, and seeing the glare Pepper was now wearing her sighed. “I’ll go get him.”

Peter jogged down the hallway to Morgan’s room; she had laid out all her toys on the floor, going through each one as Wade sat behind her, nodding along and commenting. They looked to happy and comfortable around each other Peter could only watch for a minute. Wade gentle patter her head again, Morgan not minding, and he looked close to tears when she showed him her Deadpool. Peter had given her that when she confessed to thinking the merc was funny, not minding his violent tendencies, but she had to hide it from her parents.

“Hey Gonzo?” Peter asked softly, man and child looking up and smiling at him. “Wade and I have to go now.”

“Aw, really?” Morgan whined.

“Maybe we can see him another time, and I’ll be back on Friday. We can get ice cream again.” Peter smiled, Morgan pouted for a minute but then jumped up and slammed herself into Wade in a tight hug. Wade looked pained and hugged her back. Then she pulled away and ran to Peter, climbing him until he held her in his arms.

“Are you sure she hasn’t got a bit of Spider in her?” Wade asked, getting to his feet.

“Haha. Come on, lets go before dad get’s home.” Peter walked back down the hallway, only to nearly walk into Mr Stark near the door. “Oh.”

“Hi daddy!” Morgan smiled, not noticing the stony look on his face. “We were playing with my dolls!”  
“Is that so?” Tony smiled at her. “You wanna go wash up for dinner, baby girl?”

“Alright.” Peter put Morgan down and she headed towards the bathroom. “Bye Petey. Bye Wade!”

“You wanna tell me why you brought him here?” Mr Stark put his hands on his hips.

“We ran into him in the park. Morgan wouldn’t let him leave until she showed him her dolls. You know how she can get.”

“I don’t want my daughter around scum like him, Peter. You should know better.”

“Yes sir.” Peter looked down; protective Mr Stark was annoying. Peter ducked around him and Wade followed.

“See you Peter.” Pepper said and Peter waved. “Bye Wade.”

Outside Peter shut the door behind them and sighed, and a terrifically bad end to a lovely evening. Morgan was going to be heartbroken to know she wasn’t allowed to see her new best friend anymore. Peter looked up at Wade.

“You alright, tough guy? Hope you didn’t have plans this afternoon. Wanna grab some dinner? I’m actually hungry after that ice cream.”

“I want one.” Wade said quietly. 

“One what… oh, Morgan?” Peter chuckled. “There’s a way to fix that, you know.”

“A kidnapping?” Wade tilted his head, excited.

“No.” Peter shook his head, walking towards the elevator. “Have a baby.”

“Will you have one with me?”

“Uh,” Peter frowned. “This isn’t a fanfiction, Wade. Men don’t have babies in the real world.”

“But it was only fun because you were there!” Wade whined

“There’s adoption.” Peter suggested, getting in the elevator; why was he going along with this?


	2. P.E.W  P.E.W

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and me, plus baby makes three. But then you had to go enhance her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried meshing May(Day) Parker (Peter's canon daughter) and Ellie Camacho (Wade's canon daughter) for Ellie-May, hope I did a good enough job

“Spider-monkey!”   
“Yes?”  
“Pa?”  
Peter looked over at his daughter in slight surprise, while she just wanted to see where she had heard her other dad call from. Wade came into the room a few seconds later.   
“Look what I finally found!” He grinned, holding out the unicorn toy proudly. Ellie-May squealed in delight, shuffling off the couch to run over to her dad. “Bottom of the toy box!”  
“When did you start calling her that?” Peter asked. Wade snuck a kiss to the top of his daughter’s head before turning to his husband.   
“It just suits her, don’t you think?”   
“She’s stealing all my nicknames and affection.” Peter sighed wistfully, looking out the window.   
Wade checked that Ellie-May was both safely playing and not watching, before walking over and sitting next to Peter, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. Peter squeaked but welcomed the kiss. Wade pulled back and raised a hairless brow.   
“I may love our daughter with every single cell in my body, and all the cells in all the body parts I’ve ever had cut off me, but I love you more.”

[Two years earlier]

“I know she’s a little older than we were looking for, she’s already two but -”  
“She’s perfect.” Wade touched the computer screen with a longing sigh, Peter smiled at him. She was perfect – big blue eyes, reddish hair a wispy mess on her head. Always seemed to be smiling, and she was healthy.   
“Want me call up and try to get a meeting for next week?” Peter rested his head against his husband’s shoulder.  
“The sooner the better,” Wade nodded, but didn’t look away from the screen. “You think she’ll like us?”  
“I’m sure she will. Besides, they always make sure the kid is comfortable before adopting them out. If she doesn’t though, don’t forget there are hundred of kids in need of a home,” Peter kissed Wade’s cheek. “We’ll find ours.”  
“Think they’ll be bothered that we’ve only been married a few months?”  
“We’ve been together for a year, plus we’ve known each other for like, seven years. Don’t stress.”  
“What about… well…” Wade looked at his hand and flexed it, the ugly tight scarring moving over muscle and bone.  
“Hey,” Peter put his hand over Wade’s. “It’s gonna be fine, you’ll see.”

The adoption had not been smooth sailing, as they all are. But in the end, after lots of paperwork, and so much grilling Peter felt like he might just dissipate into dust, they got their girl in the end. And Ellie-May was very happy with them. It was unbelievable how happy they were – a perfect little family, something Wade had never had. And to both dad’s surprise, fatherhood came fairly naturally to them. There was the odd existential panic about if they were parenting right or not. Aunt May was thrilled to have her name part of her grandchild’s (there was no talking her out of it, she was a grandmother now)  
As weeks turned into months, and months into years, Peter couldn’t help but notice Ellie-May strangely shared traits with Wade and himself. She was very curious and smart, absorbing information given to her and retaining a lot of it for her age. But that paired with absolute chaotic mania she got from Wade made Peter fear she may grow up to be a supervillain. Not that she had any super powers, she was just normal baby Ellie-May.  
Spiderman and Deadpool were seen a little less in public, and rarely ever together anymore – someone had to be home with their child. However Mrs Potts-Stark was happy to have Ellie-May for an afternoon or two each week to play with Morgan, and Peter was also happy to continue babysitting Morgan and let the girls play together since they were pretty inseparable. Peter was forever grateful Ellie-May was a normal human, even if she still was difficult during the final toddler years. But Peter knew how to look after her because he’d done it for Morgan, and she was always fairly well behaved.   
So, it was rather heart stopping when Peter came home very early one morning from Spider-duty to fine Ellie-May crawling up the walls. She was sticking to the walls as effortlessly as he could, and didn’t even seem to be aware he had come home.  
“Waaade?” Peter called, not taking his eyes off his daughter in case she fell. Wade came out of the bathroom, looking very guilty. Peter glanced at him. “What… what did you do??”  
“Don’t hate me. But - I may have injected her with a sort of combination of our powers.” Wade winced. Peter felt all the blood drain from his face. Scratch that – his entire body. He might as well have bled out on the floor; Ellie continued to squeal in the background.  
“You… what…?”  
“Look, someone came here when you and Em were at the shops the other day. They were looking for one of us, I didn’t stop to ask who it was. I got scared! What if she’s been home and gotten hurt!”  
“So you… injected our four and a half year old daughter with potentially dangerous substances?” Peter struggled to keep his voice under control. “How did you even -” Peter paused and squinted. “Is that why Dr Banner was here the other day?”  
Wade nodded. “He’s been very sympathetic.”  
“I can’t believe you did this. And without consulting me!”  
“I just wanted her to be able to – heal and defend herself if she needed to.”  
“You cannot be more stupid.” Peter closed his eyes and sighed. He suddenly felt something hit his back and heard Ellie-May’s hysterical giggle. “Why isn’t she in bed…”  
“Spidermonkey, it isn’t nice to jump on people without permission.” Wade chastised her.  
“Sowwy.”   
Peter couldn’t take this anymore, his brain was actually drawing blanks. Just nothingness. He tried to think of what he needed to do next, killing his husband could wait. He needed to double check Ellie-May’s body was coping with whatever Wade gave her.  
“Come on Em, let’s gp see Morgan!”   
“Papa coming?”  
“No, Papa’s got work to do. It’s alright.” 

Peter called Mr Stark as he and Ellie-May caught a cab to Stark Tower, Peter constantly having to stop Ellie-May from climbing out the window. Mr Stark was almost more livid than Peter felt and Peter smugly relished in Tony’s rant against Wade. Mr Stark demanded Peter bring Ellie-May over immediately, his niece-figure needed medical attention.   
Morgan was very happy to see Peter and her best friend when she woke up for breakfast, running over to them and catching Ellie-May when she jumped into the older girl’s arms.   
“Wow, Gonzo, you’re getting seriously strong!” Peter smiled.   
“Mommy says I get it form her pants,” Morgan made a self-righteous face.   
“Her genes?”  
“Yeah. Come on, Elmo, lets go have pancakes!”   
“Pan-caks!”  
“Wait wait, just a second there. Your dad and I need to check Em for a minute, she’ll join you for pancakes in a bit.”  
“Aw!” Morgan pouted, before letting Ellie-May go. “Okay. Be good.”

“I cannot believe him.” Peter said bitterly over the breakfast table.  
“Don’t worry, you get used to it.” Pepper sighed.  
“I heard that!” Tony said from the kitchen.  
Ellie-May was perfectly fine, Bruce had done very thorough work in relaying Peter and Wade’s blood to syphon out their unique DNA and construct something to inject Ellie-May with. Bruce had been called, and coped an earful from his science brothers, but he claimed that Wade was in tears with fear for his daughter, which swayed him greatly. Ellie-May should get Wade’s seriously good healing powers as well as most if not all of Peter’s powers, but Peter wasn’t willing to test it out. He watched his little red head messily dig into her pancakes, copying Morgan.   
“I don’t know what I’ll say to him. I’ve got to go home at some point.”  
“You can stay here as long as you’d like,” Tony muttered, coming over with a fresh stack of pancakes, and the two little girls cheered. Tony was not the biggest advocate for Peter’s marriage, so no doubt Peter could actually move in if he wanted to.  
“His heart was in the right place, it just came out wrong. Isn’t that sort of – classic Wade?” Pepper asked, smiling softly.   
“Yeah,” Peter sighed. He did really love Wade so very fucking much. Fuck. “Wanna get going soon Em?”   
Ellie-May looked up and frowned, shaking her head. Morgan pouted aggressive but Peter ignored her. He sighed, sipping his coffee. What would he say to Wade? He felt his phone vibrate and he knew who it was before he answered.  
“Yeah?”  
“She okay?”  
“Perfectly fine. Bruce did well.”  
“Thought so. Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you – there’s no way you’d let me do it. She can never be safe with us as her parents. She needs some security, now she has it. I seriously thought about it”  
“Would you have chosen your life given the chance?”  
“…no.”  
“Just be thankful she didn’t get the skin side effect.” Peter said then sighed. “We’ll be home in an hour.”  
“Okay. You hate me yet?”  
“I might wanna beat you up a bit.”  
“Baby boy, I’m honestly sorry but – this feels right. Not smart, but right. You know?”  
“I get that. I just wish you’d told me.” Peter said sadly, but noticed Ellie-May looking at him, so he forced a smile. . “See you soon.”  
“Okay, love you.”  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.E.W - Peter, Ellie-May, Wade. Sorry I had to end this where I did, it was too long so I'll get part 3 underway  
I NEEDED to write this after I made Peter and Wade adopt a baby on sims and it was just SO FUCKING CUTE so i wrote this out xD
> 
> You know the drill ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a soul cleansing after yesterday's fic, so I wrote ultimate fluff - Spideypool dads!  
I'm also desperately missing my younger siblings, cuz I don't live with them and haven't been able to see them since this whole pandemic got bad. They're going to grow so much without me!!! Dx
> 
> Also - but of an Easter egg for any film people reading - Peter has a secret name for Morgan. Which other Avenger was a guardian to a child and also gave them a muppet code name? (movie from 2009 that actually stared two avengers). Let me know in the comments!
> 
> You know the drill ;)


End file.
